This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Inflammation, Microenvironment and Cancer", organized by Michael Karin and Mina J. Bissell, which will be held in Snowbird, Utah from March 30 - April 4, 2008. In recent years it has become increasingly clear that the inflammatory and innate immune system plays a critical role in cancer development and progression. Initial hints for a potential link between infection, inflammation and cancer came from epidemiological studies. However the subsequent proof of a mechanistic link between inflammation and cancer came from studies in mouse models of cancer. Such studies have highlighted the important function of cells of the innate immune system, especially macrophages, in cancer development and progression. In addition such studies provided evidence for the important procarcinogenic function of certain inflammatory signal transduction pathways, especially those leading to NF-?B activation. However, it is also becoming evident that the adaptive immune system has a considerable impact on tumor development that can be both negative and positive. Undoubtedly, future development of immunotherapeutic approaches to cancer treatment will have to consider all of these factors and manipulate them in a way that will allow more effective tumor elimination. This meeting will consider the different mechanisms and pathways through which inflammation and immunity affect cancer development. In addition, the contribution of other cells in the tumor microenvironments, such as myofibroblasts and cancer stem cells will be discussed. Presentations will include state-of-the-art animal studies that indicate that even potent oncogenes do not lead to cancer without assistance from activated inflammatory cells. In addition to being a fertile area for research and an important source for new ideas in cancer biology, the inflammation and cancer field is likely to provide us with novel therapeutic opportunities. This meeting will therefore be a source of inspiration of basic and translational researchers alike. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]